familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tallapoosa County, Alabama
Tallapoosa County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. "ACES Tallapoosa County Office" (links/history), (ACES), 2007, webpage: ACES-Tallapoosa. Its name is from an unknown American Indian source. As of 2000, the population was 41,475. Its county seat is Dadeville. History Tallapoosa County was established on December 18, 1832. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,985 km² (766 square miles). Nearly 1,859 km² (718 sq mi) of it is land, and 125 km² (48 sq mi) of it (6.30%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 280 *20px State Route 22 *20px State Route 49 *20px State Route 50 *20px State Route 63 Adjacent Counties *Clay County (north) *Randolph County (northeast) *Chambers County (east) *Lee County (southeast) *Macon County (south) *Elmore County (southwest) *Coosa County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 41,475 people, 16,656 households, and 11,809 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (58/sq mi). There were 20,510 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (29/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 73.48% White, 25.36% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. Nearly 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,656 households, out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.00% were married couples living together, 14.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. Nearly 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals, and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44, and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,745, and the median income for a family was $38,148. Males had a median income of $28,557 versus $19,885 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,909. About 13.50% of families and 16.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.30% of those under age 18 and 15.60% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives *Mark Barnes, prominent New York attorney *Terrell Owens, NFL Dallas Cowboys wide receiver, who does not claim the Alexander City as his birth home. *Judge Clinton Jackson Coley, probate judge, civic leader, and historian. Deceased December 16, 1997. Cities and towns *Alexander City *Camp Hill *Dadeville *Daviston *Goldville *Jacksons' Gap *New Site *Tallassee (part - part of Tallassee is in Elmore County) *Reeltown Notes External links * Tallapoosa County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Tallapoosa County, Alabama